What Happens When You Piss Off Fairy Tail
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that relate to what happens when certain people piss off Fairy Tail, especially with the MythMaster people there. This will also preview some fights from my other story Fairy Tail's Myth User. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonslayer9907 signing in.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would be swimming in gold, but I'm not.

AN: This will be a series of one shots that deal with what happens to people that piss off Fairy Tail especially when MythMaster is there. This will also preview some fight scenes in other chapters of my other story Fairy Tail's Myth User.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : Lullaby  
At Clover Town, The Masters Convention Building  
Narakuryu and the rest of the MythMaster, now Fairy Tail gang, were outside of the building where the Masters Convention was held every year.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Narakuryu exclaimed as he kicked down the door of the building where the Masters Convention was. All the other masters jaws dropped as they saw Narakuryu and the rest of MythMaster walk in and take a seat.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You have no right to be here!"  
"You're not even in a guild anymore!"  
"This is inconceivable!"  
"Get out of here now!"  
The room filled with commotion as most of the masters were enraged at the sight of him/  
"Well, I heard that the Lullaby had been seen around here and I thought I would lend a helping hand to my master and destroy it, considering I destroyed most of Zeref's demons already," Narakuryu replied nonchalantly.  
"What!"  
"Who's your master?"  
"I didn't think you were capable of bending down and accepting a position less than the freaking council!"  
"Where is the monster/demon?"  
"Well, my guild and I joined Fairy Tail..." Narakuryu started to explain before he was interrupted.  
"What! Why Fairy Tail?"  
"Why didn't you join my guild?"  
"What's this nonsense!"  
"Fairy Tail doesn't need more wizards that destroy things!"  
"Anyway, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are following the trail of the dark guild Eisenwald and well they formed a team and are currently fighting with Eisenwald for the Lullaby," Narakuryu said.  
"WHAT!" Makarov yelled in shock, "They formed a TEAM! Do you know how much more PAPERWORK I'm going to have to do!" The other masters nodded in consolation. They all hated paperwork.  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly. The former MythMaster crew went to the mountains to build a nice little pavilion where they lazed around for the first time in two years. Soon the sun started to set, and with Narakuryu's acute hearing, he heard commotion coming from the railway to Clover. This little indication of battle told him that the Lullaby was near.  
Kage from Eisenwald took the magic four-wheeler and Lullaby after Natsu defeated the Shinigami, Erigor in a straight out fist fight. Kage drove the magic four-wheeler into the forest that surrounded the Masters Convention Building and found Makarov there reading some perverted magazine, the "Playmage weekly"  
"This isn't what you think!" Makarov yelled as he tried to hide his book. "This is part of my studies! I don't feel the slightest bit guilty about-"  
"You don't have to make excuses..." Kage, from Eisenwald, said.  
"Oh you're injured," Makarov said, " What the heck are you doing wandering around out here?"  
"Uhh, well..." Kage(Eisenwald) started while thinking, 'Wait! Isn't this Fairy Tail's Makarov? Fate won't allow me to escape from these flies, will it?'  
"Ummm... Would you listen to me play a tune? " Kage(Eisenwald) asked, "I'm not allowed to bring instruments into the hospital, so... I-I wanted someone to hear me!"  
"That's one creepy flute you got there," Makarov stated.  
"It might look strange, but it has a lovely tone," Kage(Eisenwald) said hurriedly.  
"I'm in a hurry. But I suppose I could listen to one song," Makarov said.  
"Okay!" Kage(Eisenwald) exclaimed while thinking in his head, 'I win.', "Listen up, now."  
'Finally...' Kage(Eisenwald) thought.  
"There he is!" Gray said.  
"Gramps!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"Master!" Erza said.  
"What's the matter? Hurry and play it," Makarov said impatient.  
Kage(Eisenwald) swallowed before he put the flute to his mouth.  
"We can't let him!" Erza exclaimed.  
"Erza calm down! Makarov will be fine and at the end of the day Lullaby will be gone," Narakuryu said.  
"Nothing will change. Weak humans will always be weak, no matter how long you wait. But weakness is not always a bad thing. Humans are weak creatures from the start. Uneasy by ourselves, we form guilds. Where we have allies and friends! In order to thrive, we bind together and progress ahead. These awkward combinations might run into more walls than would a normal person...And we might take a long time to get where we're going...But as long as we believe in tomorrow and place one foot in front of the other,we will be filled with power from within. Living a strong life means being able to smile! And not relying on something like that flute." Makarov said.  
After Makarov said those words, Kage(Eisenwald) dropped the Lullaby and said, "I surrender!"  
"A bunch of cowardly wizards, every last one of you!" the flute yelled. "I can't stand it anymore! I'll devour them myself!"  
A huge purple magic circle appeared in the sky and the real form of Lullaby appeared.  
"Your pitiful souls, that is!"  
"What is this thing?"  
"I had no idea about this!"  
"Oh, my! How upsetting."  
"This is a demon out of the book of Zeref."  
Many of the masters of other guilds were running in terror at the sight of the Lullaby, but Narakuryu started walking towards the monster.  
The army was going to attack the Lullaby, but after the Lullaby used a magical blast to decimate a mountain, they quickly retreated. Narakuryu continued to walk toward the Lullaby unfazed by the fact that it just destroyed a mountain quite easily.  
"Who the hell are you! You! small fry!" the Lullaby yelled at Narakuryu.  
"What did you just CALL ME! Everyone stay back, this one is mine!" Narakuryu yelled in anger.  
"Is he crazy?"  
"How is he going to survive fighting that thing alone?"  
"He may be strong, but he can't be that strong!"  
"Is he MENTAL?"  
"HAHAHAHA! A small fry like you couldn't even hit me much less destroy me! Let me eat your soul and move on!" the Lullaby laughed out.  
"Do you want to know who I am? Maybe you can't recognize me in my civilian clothes!" Narakuryu raged, pissed, "I'll show you my demonslaying armor and maybe you'll know that i can destroy you with a flick!"  
"Myth Requip! Demonslayer Armor!" Narakuryu yelled as he requipped an armor one of his more powerful armors. The demonslaying armor is composed of metal dragonhead helmet, dragon chestplate, dragon style arm and leg guards, dragonclaw armor shoes, dragon wing back armor and spiked neck plates. There are two katanas hanging on the each side of his waist and a double-headed spear with what looked like a metal dragon wrapped around it.  
"WAIT! How do you have that armor! That's the armor that most brethren saw before they were attacked and eradicated! Who are you exactly!" the Lullaby yelled in fright.  
"My name is Narakuryu Dragneel, bearer of the cursed eyes, Alpha Stigma, former guild master of the guild MythMaster, Destroyer of the Order of the Dark Dragons, Slayer of the Demons of Zeref, and widely known as ShadowMyth! So are you scared, you little insolent fool!" Narakuryu stated.  
"Screw this crap, I'm outta here!" yelled the Lullaby in fright as it tried to get away from the pissed off Narakuryu.  
"Oh no you don't! Myth Magic! Heaven's Touch!" yelled Narakuryu as a black magic circle appeared around his right index finger. Narakuryu used the wings on his demonslaying amor to fly up to the Lullaby's head and struck it with his finger. The moment he touched the Lullaby, it was completely destroyed. White light engulfed the demon, and blinded everyone within a fifty mile radius. That night, People in Hargeon reported seeing a shooting star. There was nothing left of what was the Lullaby, not even a single atom, it had been completely eradicated. This eradication led to the eradication of many other things as well, sadly. The recoil shock wave that the high powered technique created by Narakuryu destroyed everything in its path. The recoil was so strong that everything within a hundred mile radius of Clover town was completely destroyed. Mountains obliterated, forests torn to bits, houses shredded, and the earth, well you don't want to know what happened to one of the moons...  
"That was fun!" Narakuryu exclaimed as he landed on a piece of undamaged, stable ground. He was laughing heartily and waltzed back to the group of masters.  
"Ahhhhh! Where is everything!" Makarov yelled as he looked at the destruction that Narakuryu had caused with only his freaking finger.  
"Where is the regular meeting hall?" Lucy asked as she looked around.  
"It' gone along with a few mountains, towns, cities, forests, and rivers!" Happy added.  
"OH CRAP! RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Narakuryu shouted leaving a dust trail behind him as he ran away from the rest of the masters that were trying to capture him for the destruction he caused.

AN:

Well this is the first one of many!

I hope you liked it.

Please review!

This will show up in chapter three of Fairy Tail's Myth User, Chapter 4 on the fanfiction.

Thanks for reading!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragonslayer9907 signing in

AN: This is part one of the series of one-shots for Phantom Lord. It will start with the subdivisions and end with Fairy Tail and the Main Phantom Lord guild at Magnolia. There will be other arcs in this series such as Tower of Heaven, and the Oracion Seis.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Phantom Lord  
Phantom Lord's walking guild appeared in front of Magnolia after the mages of Fairy Tail retreated from the Phantom Lord headquarters. Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord had the guild's ultimate weapon, the Jupiter, pointed at Fairy Tail's guild building, but little did he know that as he was launching an attack on Fairy Tail, many small teams of Fairy Tail were wiping out his sub-divisions around Fiore. He also forgot the fact that Narakuryu and his MythMaster crew had joined Fairy Tail, so he thought that with the defeat of Makarov, there was no one there that could oppose him.

At Phantom Lord Subdivision 1  
Albert and Samantha kicked down the door of the Phantom Lord subdivision, causing it to fly across the room. It hit the wall and kept going.  
"Who the Hell are you two?" A Phantom Lord associate demanded  
"How dare you damage our guild!"  
"Get out before we hurt you people!" He replied  
Albert and Samantha strolled into the guild building unworried and carefree, pissing off many of the people that were in the building.  
"Earth Make! Earth Fist!"  
"Fire Make! Fire Storm!"  
"Water Make! Water Spear!"  
"Wood Make! Constricting Vines!"  
The attacks came streaming at the invading mages, but without the two even trying to move, the attacks seemed to just swerve away from them and hit other Phantom Lord guild members.  
"What the hell was that for!" one of the Phantom guild members shouted.  
"Watch where you're aiming!" another steamed as he brushed himself off.  
"WHAT THE HELL! You know my aim is perfect! The attacks just swerved around them! I don't know why that would ever happen! It's never happened before!" one of the guild members that fired an attack yelled back.  
"YOU BITCHES GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME"  
"Who died and made you commander Yotashi?"  
"Shaddap Rex!"  
"You guys won't ever be able to hit us with any of your attacks. Come on, even your guildmaster Jose would lose to us in a second," Samantha said with a sigh.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BELITTLE OUR GUILDMASTER!"  
"STOP TALKING BIG, THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU COULD EVEN HURT OUR GUILDMASTER!"  
"Requip! Devil's Swords!"  
"Fire Make! Volcano!"  
"Water Make! Spray!"  
"Lightning Make! Lightning Net!"  
"Wood Make! Poison Ivy!"  
"Earth Make! Earthen Spikes!"  
"Shadow Knuckle!"  
"Guns Magic! Spread Shot!"  
The light of the magic spells filled the room with a full spectrum of colors. Albert and Samantha just put their sunglasses on.  
This went on for what seemed like a few hours, but in reality it lasted only about maybe three minutes. The members persistently sent wave after wave of attacks at the two intruders that were standing quite leisurely in the middle of the guild lobby, but none of the attacks seemed to even come close hitting them at all.  
Samantha and Albert were getting really bored and decided to use rock, paper, scissors to decide who would wipe out this subdivision.  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors! Show!" they said amused as a multitude of attacks flew around them.  
"AWWWWW! I can't believe that I lost to you! But I guess this is at least going to be fun to watch." Albert complained as Samantha beat him at rock, paper, scissors.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Samantha laughed out as she looked at the sad look on Albert's face. He sat down, and then put his hands on his head to relax.  
"Wipe 'em out Samantha!"  
"Okay you little brats, I think I should have introduced the two of us when we got to the door!" Samantha yelled, "We are both former MythMaster guild members, now Fairy Tail members, and well you probably know me as the Demon of the Elements and Albert, well most people call him the Father of Matter."  
"What! They're the famous Demon of the Elements and Father of Matter! Even Gildarts bows before these people!" one person yelled.  
"Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap!"  
"MEAT SHIELD!" one guy yelled as he grabbed an unconscious guard from the floor  
"Screw this! We're out of here!" Everyone said as they rushed to the door.  
As they left, Samantha went to grab the flag when everyone came back.  
"Hold on! Hold on! This is our guild building! Why the hell are we running out!" the person in lead asked.  
Samantha withdrew her hand from grabbing the flag and sighed before saying, "Looks like you all want to taste a bit of my magic, huh?"  
"Bender Magic! Phoenix Form, Flaming Wing Attack of the Phoenix!" yelled Samantha as her magic power skyrocketed. A column of flaming magical formed around Samantha and red script spread out and formed into a magical circle. The flaming magical power formed into flaming phoenix wings around her arms and she drew her arms back before swinging them forward smoothly. The swinging of her arms caused the flaming wings to sweep the whole guild off their feet, send them flying through the air, before crashing them down and making them lose consciousness.  
"This was a waste of time! I just hope that Narakuryu doesn't hate me because I didn't finish it quickly enough!" Samantha screeched.  
"Oh I can just see it now! Narakuryu rejecting you because you didn't finish a mission fast enough! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Albert laughed as he imagined that happening. "He would be utterly disappointed in you!" When he looked at Samantha he saw that she had sulked to a corner and was weeping in despair. "Look, Samantha! I was only kidding! You know that Narakuryu would never do that!" Albert raised one hand to crush a straggler with a miniature black hole.  
After Albert said those words Samantha immediately snapped out of her depressed mood and grabbed Albert and the Phantom Lord Flag and racing out the door toward Magnolia.

At Phantom Subdivision 2  
The day was great, everything was peaceful and all the guild members were lounging the lobby of their huge guild building. Well that was until two familiar mages decided to pay a visit. The doors suddenly flew off their hinges and were sent flying across the lobby hitting a few members. At the door there were two shadows that were quite small and seemed to be what looked like two cats!  
Everyone's mouth was hanging open, eyes popping, before everyone started to laugh.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Looks like we have stray kitties looking for a new house!"  
"Did Torman leave the tuna out again?"  
"Get pest control!"  
"Well it looks like we're getting a warm welcome," Frizzi said.  
"This is so troublesome! Can we get this over with?" Shika asked.  
"Oh yes! Okay you little brats we came for the flag and we're gonna take it from you!" Frizzi said nonchalantly.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The cat thinks it can beat us and take the guild flag! Who would be that stupid!"  
"They're just a pair of dumb, stupid, idiotic cats! What can they do to us anyways?"  
"I want the lazy one! The other one is too rigid!"  
Frizzi and Shika angrily stormed into the center of the lobby and well lets just say they were pissed. Frizzi was furious that someone dared to question his intelligence and well Shika was a little too lazy to really care. When they got to the middle of the room, Frizzi spoke up,  
"Well you little twerps! That comment about my intelligence will not go unnoticed, but I would like to introduce us to you, just in case you wanted to know. We may seem like harmless little cats to you but we actually aren't. You've obviously never seen us in action, because, well you would be dead right now if you ever did see us. You may know us by our nickname, Chaos Creators; we are the S-class Exceeds of MythMaster, well Fairy Tail now. Now face your doom!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"There's no way that you little kitties could be the fabled Chaos Creators!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE!"  
"You all get Fs. For Focus." Frizzi replied.  
"Shadow Knuckles!" Shika shouted through the ever increasing din in the lobby. Suddenly, everyone within twenty feet of Shika was sent flying into the walls of the guild building by their own shadows.  
"What the hell was that!"  
"Did that cat just control shadows?"  
Frizzi glowed red and angled his fingers to form an F. The light shot towards Shika, and the shadows hit precise points on the Phantoms' nervous system. The Phantom Lord members were immediately paralyzed and fell to the ground in a heap. They looked like a massive dogpile and looked on as Frizzi used his Aero Magic to sprout wings and take the Subdivision flag from its holder. Frizzi and Shika strolled out the subdivision leisurely walking on top of the fallen guild members before hitting the guild building with a spell.  
"Math Magic! Exponential Decay!" yelled Frizzi as a grey magic circle appeared in front of him and a grey beam of light hit the guild building. The guild building was encased in an array of lights and started to disintegrate. The building turned to dust and fell onto the Phantom Lord guild members that were lying in a heap.  
"Let's go before Narakuryu gets pissed at us for taking too long and not getting back to Magnolia in time!" Shika yelled as he flew through the air and top speed.  
"Coming!" Frizzi yelled as he flew faster to catch up.  
"The hell is this! The whole guild destroyed...by a duo of cats! Guild master Jose won't be happy about this," one of the Phantom Lord members exclaimed.

AN:

This is the end of Part 1.

This will appear within the next three chapters of my other story Fairy Tail's Myth User.

Hope you liked it.

Thank you for reading.

Please review!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out.


End file.
